


Hannictober 2016

by Jhonni



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Halloween, Hannictober, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:25:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhonni/pseuds/Jhonni
Summary: A collection of drabbles/prompt fills for Hannictober 2016Additional Hannictober 2016 prompt fills can be found in my work titled Random Hannigram Conversations





	1. Hannictober - Fake Blood

“Do you remember your first time? … I’m sure you do. We don’t-”

“It’s alright.”

“I just - I never wanted to ask.”

Hannibal tucked his head against Will’s shoulder. “I remember the blood. There was a lot of it.”

Will could see it. Could see him. Barely more than a boy. His chest ached. “How did it feel?”

“Unreal.”

Watching Hannibal drift in the shadows at the hearth, Will took his hand. “I wish I’d been there.” He held his breath as Hannibal found his eyes.

“You’re here now.”

No one had ever looked at him that way. “I’m here.”


	2. Hannictober - Haunted Mansion

“There was a house not far from us. I was seven.” Will paused as Hannibal looked up from his plate. “The man who lived there killed his family. People said it was haunted.”

“And what did you say?”

“Oh, I had to see for myself.”

Hannibal studied his pained smile. “Did you confirm the rumors?”

“In a way. I never told anyone.”

“But you came to believe them?”

“I heard his voice. The father.”

“That must have been frightening.”

“It was the first time.”

“You went back?”

“I went back.”

“Why?”

Will let loose a sigh. “Someone to talk to.”


	3. Hannictober - Wendigo

It was nearly 2 am when Will heard a familiar clacking. Dragging a blanket across his shoulders, he made his way to the kitchen. “I thought I heard you leave.”

Hannibal stirred his tea. “I saw no reason to wake you.”

Will shuffled over to hug him from behind. “You’re cold.”

“And you’re warm.” Hannibal turned as Will opened his arms.

Sighing, Will blinked at some leaves tangled in Hannibal’s antlers. “Been out scaring children?”

“Well it is Halloween.”

Will gave him a pinch. “You didn’t.”

Hannibal’s teeth glinted. “Of course not. Just one very surprised FBI chief.”

“You’re awful.” Will nestled against his bony ribs. “Next time be sure to take me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on Tumblr at [lecteronthelam](http://lecteronthelam.tumblr.com/)


End file.
